His Dark Embrace
by Amie01200
Summary: Grounder Bellamy au. slow burn. kidnapping. rape. Bellamy saves you. rape recovery.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER, I don't own any characters except Willow.

REMINDER: This is if everyone were grounders and there is no Skaikru.  
NOMI-mom NONI- dad Age 4 I looked around, tears streaming down my face as looked around for my Nomi.  
"NOMI!" I scream. "NONI!"  
Where did your parents go? I run around the corner of the market place and suddenly a pretty lady comes into view. She smiles sweetly and says something in a language I don't understand. I stare at her in confusion, as she seems to realize that I don't understand. She simply holds out her hand, I go up to her drawn in by her gentle demeanor. She gently holds my hand, and together you head off. Does she know where Nomi and Noni are? I wonder. She leads me to a wagon and I let her lift you in without a fuss, thinking she will take me home. She climbs in, pulling me onto her lap, and I rest my head against her chest, falling asleep. Suddenly I am thrown on a hard, dirty floor. I open my eyes, looking up, a man wickedly smiles down at me. "W-where am I?" I stutter, scared.  
"You are mine now." He says menacingly bending down to my height. He tears my shirt and suddenly, I are screaming, I are crying and I can't stop what he is doing to me. It hurts. I bite his arm and he yells out in anger, he swings his arm out, and everything becomes dark.

Age 6

I move quietly in the dark small room, that I've called home for two years now. I stand up and walk over to the bucket, doing my business quickly. I set the bucket by the door for him, that way he doesn't get angry. There are no windows. The floors are concrete and so are the walls, blood and dirt stain the walls and the floor. I look around your room. I start my routine. Good morning blanket. Good morning floor. Good morning walls. Good morning ceiling. Good morning socks. Good morning shirt. Good morning bucket. I fold your blanket and stand, feet together, shoulders back, eyes on the floor, waiting. The door creaks open. One, two. He's in the door. Three, four. He's shuts the door. Five, six. He's pulls your shirt off. Seven, Eight. He pulls me close. Nine, ten. Puffy cheeks, red eyes, silent cries. Eleven, twelve. I close my eyes and hope to die. Thirteen, fourteen. He laughs. Fifteen, sixteen. He's done. Seventeen, eighteen. The door shuts.

Age 9

He was asleep. I am trapped in his arms. My body felt like a war zone, and I felt nothing but pain. My head, my chest, my back, my throat, my arms and legs, it all hurt. But it was nothing compared to the agony between my legs. It felt as if he had ripped me open. Maybe he had, maybe I wouldn't survive. You hoped you wouldn't.

Age 11

Arms around my waist. I struggle trying to get away. Shaking legs. Whimpering. Hands on me. The room spinning. He throws me on the blanket. I bite my lip, tasting blood. "You cheap whore." Panting. His sweaty fat face above me. "You like this, don't you?"  
I hear a pitiful whimpering and realize it's myself.  
"This is your fault. I hope you know that. If you weren't so damn pretty, I never would've kept you this long."  
I stop struggling. I stay still and wait for it to be over.  
"Good girl."

Age 13

I rocked myself, back and forth. Back and forth. A rat runs quickly past me. Concrete walls. Concrete floors. I gaze into nothingness, which even unerved the man who had kidnapped me so many years ago. Was I broken? I'm trembling, I can't remember the last time I wasn't shaking like a leaf. I stare at the wall.

Age 15

The familiar sound of sobbing and whimpering surrounded me. There were hundreds of girls around me, all chained and huddled in the bottom of their cages just like me. A man crouched in front of your cage, desperate to not be seen, I curl into a ball.

Age 17

STRIKON: little one

Screams, that's all you hear around you. You peer out of your cage to see, people setting fire to the slave traders. Killing them and slicing them, stabbing them, shooting them with arrows. Master yanks you out of your cage by your frail arm. He drags you along, frantically looking for a way out of this. He drags you into a forest, you trip over sharp rocks, falling to the ground.  
"COME ON, YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" Master screams at you. Frantically you try to get up. Suddenly blood spultters out of his mouth, spilling onto the the ground and sprinkling my face. He gasps for air, looking down at the arrow through his neck. You spur yourself into action grabbing his knife and bow. You look up, his eyes were smeared with dark war paint, painted jaggedly down the lines of his face. His cheekbones cut precise angles that the paint threw into starker relief. He wore a blood soaked shirt, a leather jacket and furs, a sword on his back, he wore black pants two holsters strapped to his thighs and each held a wicked curved knife with ornate handles. "Get away!" I yell, my voice scratchy from not being used. I point the knife in his direction.  
"Ain't gonna hurt you. Calm down, strikon." He lowers his bow to the ground, holding his hands up in surrender.  
"Come on now, put the knife down." He speaks as if talking to a spooked horse. "Shut the fuck up!" I yell.  
"I'm Bellamy, com Trikru. I didn't mean to scare ya. I'm trying to save ya." He says taking a step forward.  
I shuffle back, "Stay back!", I yell out.  
"I know that he hurt you. He did terrible things to you. I'm not like him." He says taking another step forward.  
"You need to see a doctor, we have one in Polis. We have food and 's freezing out here and you're..." He coerces, another step.  
I down at myself and under the bruises and blood, I feel myself blush. A small sob tears out of my throat and I feel ashamed. "I can help you, strikon. We're good people. Not people like that piece of shit." Another step.  
Raising my brows, I turn the knife so it's against my neck. He takes a few steps forward to stop me and push the blade deeper drawing blood. "Don't. I can get you through this." He says, comfortingly.  
" I have to. I-I c-can't anymore. I don't w-wanna anymore. No more. No more. No more." I sob.  
"Do you like horses?" He asks.  
"W-What?" Confusion crowds my face. "We have horses." Bellamy waits for me to process this information.  
" You have horses?" I ask slowly. "Yep, pretty too. My sisters horse is pregnant,we expect a foal to be here any day now." He explains.  
I feel dizzy, exausted.  
" A foal." I breathe out.  
"Yep. No one really has the know how on how to birth a foal in Trikru." He says, glancing around quickly.  
"I do... I know how." I whisper.  
"Oh, Yeah? I thought you might. Maybe you could help her and the foal then." He scoots closer to me as he speaks.  
I let out a shuddering breath, collapsing against the tree behind me.  
"What's your name, strikon?" He reaches out plucking the knife from my hand.  
"He called me Bitch." I bitterly spit out.  
He hissed at that, making me jump. " I mean the name your Nomi gave you," He said softly," I know she didn't name you bitch."  
He took his coat off wrapping it around me. "Willow. That's what my name was." I whisper.  
" I'm gonna pick you up now, so I can carry you to my horse." He says gently.  
I close my eyes, my breathing tortured and labored. He lifted me up bridal style.  
"Commander, is everything ok?" You hear. "Yes, everything is fine." You hear Bellamy respond.  
Suddenly I start to panic, I bucked my hips, limbs flailing.  
"Hush. Hush. Strikon, I'm helping. Remember?" He sounded frustrated.  
"Bellamy, remember?" I hear him say in my ear.  
" Bellamy." I repeat.  
" Where are we going?" I ask.  
"Home. As fast as we fuckin can." He says. Then everything goes black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy sat outside the healers tent when they got back, he waited out there until the sun went down and came up again. When he brought back a half dead girl, back to Polis it had stirred up some trouble. Who was this girl their commander carried home? Everyone who saw her could see the violence that had caused havoc on her body. Bellamy had alternating feelings of rage and helplessness. He refused to eat anything, only accepting water. Finally hours later, Lexa came out of the tent rubbing her hands on her jeans.  
"How is she?" He asks.  
"She ate three apples. She's lost a lot of blood and we need to get her to drink more water." Lexa sits down beside him." She has a large wound in her side, It's very infected.. It.. It has maggots in it." Her voice dwindled down to a whisper at that. Bellamy had the urge to bang his head against the wall beside him until the white hot ferocity burned away. "You saved her life. In a few weeks her wounds will have healed, emotionally, mentally there is no telling how long that will take to heal considering the hell that girl has been through. " Lexa stands, stretching her arms above her head. "They fucked her up. Real bad. She had a knife to her throat. She wanted to die." Bellamy says before rubbing his face with his hands.  
"No one wants to die. They just don't want to hurt anymore." Lexa says, looking at her commander.  
"But what if you can't stop hurting?" His question hung in the night air, unanswered when they heard a crash come from the tent.  
"Lexa! Lexa help!" They hear Clarke yell out.  
"Shit." Bellamy stands, sprinting to the tent, ripping open the tent flap. Bellamy got there first. He entered and saw the shattered glass and medical supplies everywhere, herbs scattered around the tent. Clarke stood in the middle of the tent, eyes wide.  
" She woke up and freaked on me, " Clarke said pointing across the room," I was just checking her stitches." Bellamy looked over and saw Willow curled against the farthest wall from Clarke, in leggings and tube top. A large bandage covered her prounced ribs, blood splattered on her stomach, and her right arm strapped in a sling. Lexa and Clarke had washed the dirt and blood away, so her hair and skin was clean, her hair braided intricately. She looked like a different person, except the same terror crowded her eyes. "Shhh.. Willow," Bellamy said without thinking, and eased over to her carefully, taking soft steps and approaching with his hands held up. " Your going to hurt yourself."  
Her head shook back forth in response, her eyes widening as he grew closer. "Can I carry you back to bed?" He asked, not wanting her to panic.  
She flinched a bit at that and that must have tweaked her shoulder because she let out a pained gasp. "Hurts like a bitch, don't it?" He mumered.  
Tear filled her eyes. "We don't have anything else for pain, we'll have to go get more kava." Clarke said from across the room.  
"Then go get it. I'll handle this." He commanded.  
"She needs to stay in bed. She can't do this-" Clarke started.  
"I know that. She knows that. Just go. I don't want you to keep scaring her." He snapped.  
"Come on, Clarke let's go." Lexa wraps an arm around Clarke pulling her out of the tent. "I didn't mean to.. I-I just woke up and she was leaning over me. I broke all her stuff and y-you weren't here-" Willow tearfully explains.  
" It's nothing. It was my fault. I won't leave again not unless you want me to." Hushed Bellamy.  
Willow smiled and then started shaking in pain.  
"Let me pick you up and put you in bed it'll make you feel a bit better." Coaxed Bellamy.  
Willow nods, agreeing. He picked her up as gently as possible, a prolonged cry left her lips as he touched her battered body.  
When he looked down, he was shocked to see she was out like a light, and that is how Commander com Trikru Bellamy ended up memorizing the face of a girl he barely knew while she was sprawled out across his lap like a cat. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I heard screaming and snapped to attention with a bolt. I clung on to Bellamy, fisting my hand in his shirt tightly. " Get him the medicine, Clarke." I look up and see a woman standing there with a unreadable expression on her face.  
I turn my head back around and bury my head in Bellamy's chest.  
"Commander, are you sure this is a wise decision?" The woman asks Bellamy. "Yes. I'm sure of it." Bellamy says.  
"I need to talk to you soon." Indra says, lowly.  
"Now isn't a good time." Bellamy looks down at me.  
"Later then." Indra leaves the room. "She's gone, Strikon." I hum and didn't move, resting a hand on my bruised cheek trying to stop the pain. "Clarke is going to go get some medicine to help make you feel better, ok? But first you need need to eat some of this oatmeal, we don't need you puking all the medicine back up." He says to me.  
I nodded obediently and begin to move to sit upright, every inch seemed to send a white hot pain through my body and I halted over and over tears filling my eyes.  
" Stop. I'll just feed you, you're going to end up hurting yourself more." Bellamy says to me grabbing the wooden bowl. I continue to try and sit up, pushing myself to be more independent. The last thing I wanted to do was be a burden to the man who had saved me.  
Suddenly I'm gently pushed back to lean against his chest again.  
"When I say something, I mean it. Let me help you." Bellamy says into my ear. I relax back into him, breathing through the pain. I watched as he carefully balanced the bowl on the bed next to his thigh. "Do you like oatmeal?" He asked, lifting the spoon up.  
I shrugged. The truth was I'd never had oatmeal. All I was fed was bread and water and occasionally some apples. "Well, hell. It's not amazing but you need to eat it all, ok?" He brought the spoon to my lips and I hesitantly took a small bite. He pulled the nearly full spoonful away and quirked an eyebrow.  
"Come on, don't make me play the choo choo game with the spoon." He adomished.  
I let out a small laugh, then a giggle.  
"C'mon let's try again." He said lifting the spoon to my lips again.  
I took four larger bites before pushing the spoon away, I was already full.  
"You barely ate any at all." Bellamy tries to lift the spoon to my lips again.  
"I'm full already." I say, embarrassed. Anya walked in, her face a mask of tension. She tossed a brown tiny bag on the bed and Willow flinched at the sudden action. "Here, why don't you sit here." Bellamy says setting me unto the bed beside him. He takes the blended herbs and pours them into the tea. "It'll help with the pain." I smiled a little, it not quite reaching my eyes. Bellamy hands me the tea and looked to Anya and say, "Thanks." Anya nods in acknowledgement. I take a sip, my face twisting at the bitterness. "Come on now, just pinch your nose and chug it. It won't be as bad that way." Bellamy says.  
I take a deep breath, looking into the tea before throwing my head back and gulping it down. I crawl back into his lap, making myself at home against his body. " You gonna stay with her?" Anya asks looking in between Bellamy and I. " Didn't you do that all yesterday night?"  
I looked at Bellamy in a panic. He can't leave me. He can't. He can't. Bellamy must have seen the panic in my eyes.  
"Sha ai na stay hir." Bellamy says in Trigedasleng. ( Yes I will stay here.)  
"Are yu sure?" Anya asks again. (Are you sure?)  
"Sha." Bellamy responds shortly. " Ai na get yu a pillow en a blanket den. Krei yu na sleep without holding the strikon." Anya says. ( I will get you a pillow and a blanket then. So you can sleep without holding the little one.)  
" Thank yu but nou." Bellamy nods to her, seeing the panic on my face. ( Thank you but no.)  
"Aren't yu uncomfortable?" Anya asks, looking at him strangely, as I settle back against his chest and close my eyes pretending to be asleep.  
"Nou." He had to be uncomfortable but it comforted me to know he cared enough to stay with me.  
Bellamy looks down at my face, nestled against his chest.  
"She ste a wild diyo." Anya says looking at me. ( She is a wild thing.)  
"The diyo about wild diyos ste treat emo ait, en emo na kom op bakon gon yu." Bellamy says in my native tongue that I haven't heard since I was a child. ( The thing about wild things are treat them right and they will always come back to you.) Anya nods solemnly and turns and leaves the tent. Alone with me once again I hear him, sigh deeply, before carefully maneuavering us to where I was little spoon. You feel him slowly relaxing behind your body. "You'll always be safe with me." I hear Bellamy say to me before I give in to exhaustion." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun rose and Willow was still asleep. Clarke came into the tent with a bowl full of berries and a two cups, one filled with water and the other filled with an herbal tea to help Willow's pain. Clarke raised her eyebrows at Bellamy.

"You stayed like that all night?" She laughed quietly, "That's going to be hell on your back."

He shrugged slightly.

"She slept through the night?" She moved to set the berries and the cups on the table closest to the bed.

Bellamy nodded while studying Willow's face, wondering if the talking was going to wake her up.

"She must have slept due to shock." Clarke said. "She hasn't slept in weeks or at least that's what she told me."

Bellamy flicked his eyebrows in surprise, looking up from Willow's peaceful face.

"Yea, she told me a little bit.. " She said. "I don't think she knew what she was saying though."

"Pain will do that to you." Bellamy said lowly not able to keep quiet any longer.

Clarke nodded slowly moving to look at Willow's wound on her leg.

She pulled back the bandage she had wrapped it up in last night.

"Her leg looks like it'll heal, scarred of course but it'll heal with time. I'm worried about the wound on her stomach." She started unwrapping Willow's leg. "The people are asking about her, they want to know who she is and who she is to you. The people will need to hear from you again soon. Lexa is leading a pack of warriors back to the slave traders to make sure we have all the survivors." Clarke packed Willow's leg with herbs, wrapping it back up with gentle hands.

" I'll talk to them soon. I'm going to make sure she is okay first." Bellamy stated while moving himself and Willow with care. He moved Willow between his legs her back against his chest, leaning his back against the headboard.

"Glad to see you are awake, Willow." Clarke spoke gently to her as if talking to a frightened child.

"Mmmmm." Willow hummed shifting slightly.

Bellamy leaned forward to whisper in Willow's ear. "Good morning, Strikon."

"I"m going to check on that cut on your stomach now. Let me know how everything feels that way I know how to treat it, Okay Willow?" Clarke sat down on the edge of the bed leaning forward, unwrapping the bind on Willows stomach.

"Okay." Willow grunted her face a mask of discomfort.

Clarke finished unwrapping, the wound was a mixture of blood and pus. Clarke gently wiped at the wound, washing away at the infection.

"The stitches look good. The only thing we can do is keep it clean and hope for the best, You'll need to keep resting and we will need to make sure you are giving your body time to recover." Clarke said starting to pack it with herbs and wrapping it with gauze. "Bellamy," She looked up at him, "Make sure she drinks all of that tea. It's filled with herbs to help with the pain and fight of infection."

" I'll make sure she drinks all of it." Bellamy said with determination. "Willow?" Bellamy looked down to look at her face, only to see she was asleep again.

( WILLOW'S P.O.V )

Imprisioned in pain, senseless suffering. She knew she was being carried probably to her death, or worse but she didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Her side was on fire, itchy and inflamed with infection. She could feel the infection in her whole body, the way her skin was hot and clammy, the way her eyesight was weak and blurry…. She must have passed out for awhile because know things looked different things were green, green trees, green vines, green bushes. She squirmed at this new development, moving against the brick wall she was held against.

"Shhhh shhhh strikon. I got you." Hummed a gentle voice.

Sounded familiar. The hoarse drawl. The wolf from the woods? Not the wolf from the woods. She didn't like him. She didn't want to go with him. Her thoughts were pouring in like ants from a broken ant hill. Her stomach lurched. She was losing her mind.

"Almost there sweetheart." The voice spoke again, his grip tightening.

For some reason his voice calmed her. Feeling his heartbeat, feeling his steady breath on her face, the sound of his voice rumbling out of his chest, It steadied her. It brought her comfort. Then just as she was feeling safe she felt herself falling. Falling into darkness. Into the darkness of the cage of his arms. She felt his disappearing, felt him releasing her. Her body was on something soft now, a bed maybe? She wanted to sob.

"Hold me. Pick me up. Pick me up. Please. Please." She whimpered.

Then she felt it, he was here. He wasn't leaving.


End file.
